


Follow Your Heart

by UndervaluedAgent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: Mettaton isn't good at confronting his feelings or apologizing, so he decides to do it through something he's good at: performing.





	Follow Your Heart

Mettaton sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He just couldn't think of a way to apologize. He knew he had let fame get to his head and screwed up his relationships, but he couldn't figure out how to make it up to everyone. Everything he thought of was too simple, seemed superficial, wasn't suited for the others, or had something else wrong with it. And frankly, Mettaton wasn't sure he deserved forgiveness at this point.

"Frisk, darling. Do you actually think apologizing will work in this case?" Mettaton looked up at Frisk as he said this.

'Yes,' they signed, 'They care about you, so they will forgive you.'

"A-and I can't even apologize when I'm not acting. I can't deal with any of my feelings without making them part of a show. Or lying down and feeling like garbage, but I---"

Frisk cut him off by signing, 'Maybe you should make it part of a show, then.'

"...wait, wha---OH! DARLING, YOU'RE A GENIUS! AND I JUST HAD THE PERFECT IDEA!" Mettaton burst out, jumping off the bed and going to his desk.

Frisk got off the bed and walked up to him, giving him an inquisitive look.

"I'm going to record a play. The main character will go adventuring, but they'll abandon their friends in the process. But in the end, they'll come back to them and....well, that's what I've got so far. And I'll show it to Alphys, Shyren, and my cousins. What do you think?"

*You think Mettaton's idea sounds like one of Alphys' bad anime plots.

Frisk seemed to give an empty space a strange look. Mettaton looked on in confusion.

*What? It's true.

Frisk shook their head and made a mental note to talk to Chara later. Then they turned back to Mettaton and signed, 'Sounds great, but how does it help apologize?'

"Oh, do you not grasp the beauty of it, dear? It'll reflect our situation, and it'll show that I know I screwed up and want to make it right! And I'll give a little speech at the end about how I'm sorry and want to come back into their lives!"

Frisk thought the way Mettaton wanted to apologize sounded more self-centered than it should be. However, they weren't sure how to fix it. Contrary to popular belief, Frisk's social skills weren't that great, and they didn't know how to apologize well. But they knew Mettaton's cousins and friends would forgive him anyways, so they decided to let it go.

Frisk nodded and gave Mettaton a thumbs-up, when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Toriel. Goodbye, darling! You'll see me tonight on my quiz show!"

The two waved goodbye to each other as Frisk walked down the steps. As Mettaton turned out the background noise of Toriel talking to Frisk, he turned back to his desk and opened his laptop.

"Well, time to get to work! This needs to be the best performance I'll ever create! Okay, now for the opening scene I'll..."

About three weeks later, Napstablook, Mads, and Shyren were <strike>walking</strike> floating to Alphys' house, since Mettaton had told them to go there so he could show them something. Naturally, they didn't know what to expect.

"...so, uhhh...do you guys have any idea what metta's planning? i mean....i don't want to, y'know, spoil the surprise or anything....i was just wondering...oh...." Napstablook said nervously.

"Hey, it's okay," Shyren spoke up quietly, "I don't really know what he's planning, but he's involving us again, so I'm happy."

"....oh....but haven't we been doing music with him for the past couple months?.....oh.....sorry....i didn't mean to come off as rude....."

"IT'S NOT RUDE, IT'S THE TRUTH FOR FLIPS'S SAKE," Mads piped up suddenly, "BUT I SWEAR IF THAT JACK*SS CAT IS THERE, I'M GOING INTO FULL RAGE MODE! WHY THE HELL DID OUR PINK BOX COUSIN HIRE HIM ANYWAY? HE'S ALWAYS BEEN AN *SSHOLE!"

"....uh....by 'pink box cousin,' do you mean mettaton? i hope i'm not being ru---"

"YES! METTATON! THAT'S HIS NAME! ...Thanks. But ANYWAYS, WHY? WHY? WHY?! HE DOES REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES THAT DUMMY BULLIED US ON THE SNAIL FARM FOR NO REASON, RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT? ...Ah, crap. I used dummy as an insult again, didn't I?"

"Well, maybe he's changed," Shyren offered, "It's possible....maybe."

"YEAH, RIGHT. HE'S ALWAYS BEEN AN ILL-BRAINED---"

"uh, guys? we're here.....are any of us able to knock---"

Mads answered Napstablook's question by slamming her head against the door multiple times.

".....uh, well....that works too i guess..."

Footsteps sounded from inside, then the door swung open to reveal a discombobulated-looking Alphys. 

"H-hey, guys! M-mettaton isn't here yet, but y-you can come in if you want," she greeted.

"UGH, HE'S TRYING TO SHOW UP 'FASHIONABLY LATE' AGAIN, ISN'T HE?! IT'S RIDICULOUS! RIDICULOUS, I SAY!"

"Y-yeah, that's p-probably what's he's doing. H-he does that a lot. S-sorry," Alphys said.

"no, please don't worry about it....it's fine....you don't need to apologize," Napstablook muttered.

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS IF THAT STUPID CAT IS GOING TO BE HERE OR NOT! I SWEAR, IF HE SHOWS UP, I'M LEAVING!" Mads shouted.

"Y-you mean B-burgerpants? N-no, don't worry, he won't be here. M-mettaton doesn't like him very much, I'm not sure why," Alphys said.

"Good," Shyren whispered.

At that moment, the door swung open and Mettaton burst through it. He looked uncharacteristically nervous. 

"Sorry I'm late, darlings. I got caught by paparazzi. I tried to blow them off, but....well, one of them had a cat. Anyways," Mettaton held up a DVD disc, "This is what I wanted to show you."

"Is it anime??" Alphys asked.

"No, it's a show of my own. It's not on TV because you guys are the exclusive viewers!" he went to the DVD player and popped the disc in. 

"...And why do I have to be here?" Mads drawled.

"It's very important, darling, but I can't tell you why because that would ruin the surprise! Let's watch," Mettaton said. 

Everyone gathered around the TV and began to watch, some muttering amongst themselves. Mettaton pressed the play button, grinning at his friends.

"Once upon a time, there was a person who wanted a new life..."

"I know you missed me, darling, but I'm here to stay now. I won't abandon you again," <strike>Mettaton</strike> the character on the screen said.

"So emotional!" Alphys gushed. 

"I...what?" Mads deadpanned.

".....oh......this hits a little close to home....i'm sad now.....oh....." Napstablook said.

"Yeah, darling, about that..." Mettaton gestured back to the screen, where the other Mettaton was about to do a speech.

"Hello, my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed the show," on-screen Mettaton said.

"Was I supposed to be paying attention?" Mads asked.

"Shh!"

"Anyways, you might have noticed this already, but the premise of this was based off our situation," on-screen Mettaton continued.

"oh...so that's why it felt so...."

"Familiar?" Shyren asked.

"yeah..."

On-screen Mettaton kept going, "So what I'm trying to say is: I don't want to wander from you anymore. I want to come back to you. I want to be with you guys again."

Shyren and Napstablook were crying at that point.

"Only platonically, though. That sounded more romantic than I wanted it to. This is all completely platonic, darlings! But back to the point, I want to say that I'm truly sorry for everything. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for being distant. I'm sorry I was blinded by fame. I'm sorry for breaking my promises to all of you. I can't apologize enough for all of this. I hope you can find it inside your hearts to forgive me," on-screen Mettaton was being dramatic, but it seemed sincere nonetheless.

At this point, Alphys had joined in on the crying, and off-screen Mettaton was curled up in shame. Mads still just seemed confused. The disc ended, and surprisingly, Mads was the first to speak up.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I WOULDN'T FORGIVE YOU, YOU BIG DUMMY! JUST ONE! JUST! ONE!"

Shyren whispered, "Hey, you used 'dummy' as an insult again."

"IT WASN'T AN INSULT!"

"That's sweet," she whispered, "and Mettaton, I forgive you too."

"Y-yeah," Alphys piped up, "I-it's okay, Mettaton. We all m-make mistakes. T-the Angel knows I did. B-but we all deserve second ch-chances!"

"...hey....mettaton. i hope you know i'd forgive you no matter what...and what you did wasn't the worst thing ever....oh....i just accidentally made it sound bad, didn't i....but i forgive you, metta," Napstablook reassured. 

Robots don't have tear ducts. However, if they did, Mettaton would have been weeping by then.

"How co-how come you were able to forgive me so easily?" Mettaton asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Because we care about you," Shyren said, slightly louder than normal.

"Thanks, darlings," Mettaton smiled, "Group hug?" 

"....i don't mean to be rude, but....only two out of five of us have arms....sorry...." Napstablook said.

Mads yelled, "WELL, WE CAN STILL TRY, THOUGH, RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT?"

Then they all clustered together, and...well, they did try. None of them would claim to have succeeded, but they indeed tried. And in that moment, though they were uncomfortable, the five of them were content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I think I did pretty well for my first work, don't y'all? [insert obligatory self-deprecating remark so readers don't think I'm a narcissist]....You know what? Screw it, I'm writing about Mettaton, I don't think I need to show that I'm not a narcissist. I'm already pretty humble in comparison. Or maybe I'm not, my judgement isn't the best.


End file.
